A pup in the making
by Hogwarts-always
Summary: When everyone suspect Sirius to be dead and him finding out where harry lives, he will stop at no extent to get harry back in his care. 10 years pass of believing harry to be dead, but how will the wizarding world cope when harry turns up to his sorting at hogwarts... Raised as a true maraurders child...
1. A pup in the making

**I do NOT have any rights to anything in harry potter **

A pup in the making...

Sirius' pov

October 31st. The night my world came crashing down around me... The night the potters died. I stood in front of the house as it collapsed at my feet praying that Lilly and James will emerge clutching Harry, shaken but alive. But I knew in the back of my mind that they were gone. I knew once Voldemort uttered the spell no one survived. And now they were dead. Little Harry (or pup as Sirius called him) murdered by a heartless psychopath that wants to control the world thinking a baby could stop his best friend and his wife perished at the hands of murderer and all because of...of..

" .Rat!" He spat through gritted teeth "I'm gonna kill him!" I roared the last bit into the night his mourning overcome with rage. Peter Pedigrew. He was there secret keeper. He must have told the dark lord where to find them. He was the reason they are dead. But then the rage was washed with guilt. HE was the one who made James and Lily swap the secret keeper to Wormtail. HE trusted peter more than he did himself. HE was the reason they were dead. Sirius fell to the ground sobbing, wishing the night would swallow his last breath so he could join his best friends and god son in dea...

"Waaaaa" a terrified cry shaped him out of his suicidal thoughts.

"Harry!" Sirius breathed climbing to his feet and stumbling up to the house "don't worry pup uncle padfoot's coming..."

But there was a large figure holding a bundle of blankets blocking the entrance.

"Hagrid, wh...where's Harry?" A tiny whimper answered his question. Looking at the bundle of blankets Sirius could see a tiny tuff of raven hair poking out. At closer observations he could make out Harry's tear stained face and emerald green eyes under the moonlight.

"Sirius." Said Hagrid his voice laced with grieving and sorrow; "I'm so sorry.. Lily and James... We was too late."

Sirius never replied but reached into the bundle to stroke Harry's cheek reassuringly. Harry's tiny frame instantly relaxed nuzzling against Sirius' hand.

"Give him to me Hagrid" Sirius stated not taking his eyes off his godson

"I'm sorry... I can't... Dumbledores orders" he replied tightening his grip on Harry

"I'm his godfather Hagrid! Please.. give him to me" pleaded Sirius stepping back holding out his arms in order to hold the child

"I know!...I know..." Hagrid sighed "but like I said Dumbledores orders.."

"Please Hagrid!" Sirius begged searching his eyes for answers "please?"

"I wish...I wish I could. I don't know where this little tyke is gonna' end up.." Said Hagrid looking down to harry "so please stop askin' I have to get him to Dumbledore"

Hagrid walked past Sirius and before he could control his emotions Sirius was on the floor in another fit of sobs. Now he won't even see his own godson grow up. Before he knew it Hagrid pulled Sirius into a bone crushing hug.

" I'm sorry.." He whispered pulling him in closer

"Can...can... I hold him one last time... Please... Just quickly" he pleaded pulling from the hug to look Hagrid in the eyes.

"Go on then" said Hagrid handing over the bundle of blankets " but only quickly mind I have to get him to Dumbledore"

Sirius pulled harry close nestling his nose into his mop of raven hair inhaling the sent of clean cloths and chocolate frogs (Harry's favourite treat). Harry pulled back looking at Sirius though tired eyes.

"Pa'foot? Mama! Dada!" Harry sniffled burring his head into Sirius' chest

"I know pup" he said squeezing his tiny frame "now you listen to me. I love you and I will try and look after you but you have to go with Hagrid. I don't want to let you go but I have to"

Harry cried out at this statement taring his heart into tiny pieces. Not wanting to do anything drastic Sirius tried to hand harry back to Hagrid but harry grabbed Sirius' robes and pulled himself back.

"Listen pup don't make this any harder than it is" he told harry planting one final kiss on Harry's head " I love you"

Once Hagrid had harry safely back in his arms Sirius turned to Hagrid and said; "Take my bike" gesturing to his flying motorbike "I've got no use for it anymore"

"Thank you" said Hagrid mounting the bike and revving it into gear "take care of yourself Black"

The last thing that Sirius heard before the bike sped off into the moonlight was Harry's tiny cry of "pa'foot!"

Sirius slowly walked away from the scene letting a lone tear slip down his face.

One last thought rushed through sirius' mind 'that rat will die'

**A/N - another chapter will be posted shortly!**


	2. A speedy get away

Sirius' pov- a few weeks later

The next few weeks were spent by Sirius hiding from the ministry for magic in his dog form as he was number one murderer on the loose. People had there reasons to think that it was he who sold the potters to Voldemort and he couldn't blame them seeming it was only him and the potters that new they switched secret keepers. Sirius was sat in an ally way reading the front page from a discarded Daily prophet article. It read 'Sirius black: most wanted. Sold his best friends to the dark lord'

"I would have died." He muttered to himself casting the paper to one side and getting to his feet " I would have died rather than betray my friends"

Through all the grief and sorrow Sirius still had one ambition; peter Pedigrew will die for what he did. In his animagus form Sirius would prowl the streets in hope in finding the rat but with little luck. As he was about to exit then alleyway in his dog form his nose picked up on the sent he had known for years

"Wormtail" he snarled turning back into human form and following the sent down the street.

The smell got stronger as he followed it down the twisted alleyway then... He saw him. Admiring the display of sweets in a muggle sweet shop stood none other than peter Pedigrew. Sirius was about to run out, blind with rage and rip out the little rats throat. But he stopped himself.

"Let pull one last prank before I become a murderer." Sirius smirked an evil grin letting the marauder take over.

Being careful to stay quiet he slowly stalked up behind Pedigrew leaning over his shoulder to admire the display

"It all looks quite delicious aye' Wormtail?" He asked with his voice dripping in sarcasm

Pedigrew looked like he touched an iron. He jumped around facing Sirius with a horror struck expression but something flashed across his eyes... Pure evil. Sirius didn't like where this was going. As Pedigrew advanced on him Sirius backed up towards the nearest alleyway.

"Sirius!" He cried as half the muggle street stopped and stared (obviously recognising the name from the muggle news) " how could you! Lily and James,you sold them to Voldemort! How could you!"

Sirius couldn't contain his rage any longer as he pulled out his wand

"Why you little...!"

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Peter turned into his rat animagus form as half the street exploded killing 12 muggles. With his ears ringing with screams of pure terror Sirius caught on to peters escape and turned into padfoot escaping down the nearest ally. A split second later the street was full of auoros searching for the the person responsible. Running away from the crime scene Sirius turned back into human form regretting not killing Wormtail on the spot

"The rat escapes again" he sighed to himself

It suddenly dawned on him that everyone at the scene believe him to be dead. That meant he could walk freely... That meant that he could get harry back.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter**.


	3. Harry

A/N- this is a really short update before I go to school.

Harry's pov

Harry wanted to go home. He missed his mama and dada. He missed his uncle pa'foot and uncle mooney's visits. He missed his mamas cuddles and his dadas games. He missed when uncle mooney gave him 'secret chocolate' before dinner or when Sirius made mama let him stay up past his bedtime so he could ride his little broom. He missed when his mama would kiss his 'ouchies' better and dada would read a bedtime story. He missed his favourite toys-the doe, the stag, the big black dog and the wolf. But most of all he hated the dursleys.

He hated it when his aunt would shrike at him for touching dudleys toys or when his uncle would smack him for making Dudley cry. But most of all he hated getting locked in his cupboard.


	4. Instincts

Instincts

**sirius' pov**

Sirius couldn't rest. He couldn't eat or _sleep_ knowing that harry was somewhere unknown without him. All his dog instincts were telling him to stop at nothing until he got his pup back. Sirius paced around grimmauld place trying to figure out where Dumbledore would have placed him.

"Probably with some random muggles" he muttered to himself pacing around the study suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt "Why didn't we tell Dumbledore we changed secret keepers?!"

Sirius knew if he persuaded lily and James to tell Dumbledore that they swapped, yes lily and James would still be dead but harry would be in his care, happy and safe.

'_He's not safe! He's not happy! You have to get to your pup!" Screamed his dog instincts._

Sirius tried to dismiss the thought claiming Dumbledore would have put him into a loving home where he would be treated right. But his instincts told a different story. It was like some one hit replay on the statement 'he's not safe!' And a tiny voice in the back of his mind kept screaming it at him. No matter how many times he reassured himself that harry would be ok, he couldn't ignore the fact that his dog instincts were never wrong before.

After another 10 minuets of a continuos mental battle, Sirius finally gave in.

"Okay!" He said out loud "I'll go look for him."

Moments later Sirius was out in the street disguised as padfoot, going through all the possibilities for where harry could be

"Think padfoot!" He roared at himself turning down an ally onto a muggle street.

None of James family were alive so he couldn't be in the wizarding world with people he new and lily was muggle born. Her parents were dead also but... Lily had a muggle sister. Sirius had never met her but heard stories of her.

~Flash back~

_"We went to privite drive today to ask Lily's sister to the wedding" claimed James sipping his butter beer _

_"Oh... How did it go?" Inquired Remus opening another bar of chocolate from honeydukes_

_ "Awful" he sighed placing the butter beer on the table and reaching for a piece of Remus' chocolate._

_"Tell us all about it prongs" said Sirius also reaching for some chocolate and popping it in his mouth_

_"Well lily and petunia never spoke for years after her leaving hogwarts,but thought it was only polite to ask her only sister to the wedding. So we went to her house, lily made me dress in this muggle suit, and knocked the door." He told us through mouthfuls of chocolate, "you wouldn't believe the disgust on her face when she opened the door. Lily asked if we could go in. The woman looked like we hexed her. 'No you bloody well can't! I'm not having people like YOU in my house'!" Shrieked James imitating petunia._

_Sirius snorted at this spitting out his butter beer _

_"Anyway... When we gave her the invitation you would have thought we told her she was standing on a bomb. She ripped up the paper and through it in our faces. 'If you think I want to be within 12meters of any of your kind and contaminated by your freakish ways then you can think again!' She shirked and slammed the door in our face. Lily was distraught. But I don't know what she expected from her to be honest."_

_"Honestly prongs I wouldn't have come if she was there!" Snickered Sirius downing the last of his butter beer_

_"Padfoot...you're best man... ' says Remus matter of factly_

_"I know I know!" _

~End of flashback~

Harry must be with his awful muggle aunt who hates anything to do with magic. Sirius needed to find harry, and fast. But he didn't know where these people lived. The name of the road was...was...pr...Privite drive but that's about all he knew. He needed some brains in the plan. He needed the brains from the old maraurders gang. He needed Remus.

Luckily mooney's flat was only a few minuets away so he set off on a quick walk down the street. Quicker than he expected, Sirius was stood in the ally way next to Remus' flat, in his human form. How was he going to ask. Remus thought he was dead. Remus thought Sirius sold his best friends to Voldemort.

'Hi Remus! I know you thought I was dead and that I killed our best friends but can you please help me kidnap my godson?' Said his conscience still dripping with sarcasm.

Sirius just divided to go with the flow. He walked up to Remus' door and knocked. Shortly later he heard footsteps and the lock clicked. Sirius didn't know when he last felt this nervous. Then the door swung open. Before he knew it Sirius was pined up the wall by Remus with his wand held directly over his heart. Not wanting to die just yet Sirius threw his own wand to the floor and held his hands up.

"You gonna kill me moony?" He chuckled as Remus pulled him into a bone crushing hug.


	5. Explaining

Explaining- Sirius' pov

When they finally broke away from the hug, Sirius glanced up at Remus' face. It was panic stricken but washed with rage. Sirius was soon forced into the flat with Remus' wand hovering over his heart one again.

"You traitor." Remus spat "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you know?"

"Remus please let me explain.." He tried to inject but Remus cut him off

"Explain what!" He roared "how you sold our best friend to Voldemort! How you probably got you're own godson thrown in a muggle orphanage!"

"It wasn't me!" Sirius rarely lost his temper with mooney but he had to make him see sense "Remus please just listen to me!"

"Okay but if it isn't good enough I'm calling the aurours straight away." He resorted, relaxing slightly , but not dropping his wand from Sirius' chest.

" I thought it was too obvious with me as secret keeper and persuaded lily and James to swap to peter. It was him Remus! That little rat got them killed! Tried to frame it on me! He went and blown up half a muggle street killin' 12 of them escaping as Wormtail. I turned into padfoot and escaped down an ally." Sirius spoke quickly trying to make his friend see reason. "I'm telling you mooney it wasn't me!"

"You swear?" Asked Remus. Sirius smirked slightly knowing Remus believed him

"Solemnly" Sirius shot back making Remus' face break into a slight grin

" I knew you would never do something like that. You said you're self you would rather die than betray your friends." Said Remus pulling Sirius into another brotherly hug "I thought you were dead" ; the last part barley a whisper.

"Well don't sound too disappointed" Sirius teased causing Remus to chuckle

"Half the world think your a dead and a murderer but you still find the time for a joke" Remus pointed out pulling away from the hug shaking his head in amusement.

"What can I say" Sirius shrugged "Once a marauder, always a marauder "

"So care to explain why I have a murderous dead man in my flat?" Inquired Remus with an edge of sarcasm

"About that... You don't happen to know where Lily's sister lives do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do... Why you asking? Remus answered curiously, taking a seat on his couch, beckoning for Sirius to join.

"I think harry might be there"

"Go on.." Coaxed Remus obviously wanting to know where this was leading

"I want to get him into my care"

"Sirius you can't just go wondering around trying to get Harry back. Half the world think your dead" stated Remus like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"That'swhyiwanttokidnaphim" Sirius murmured quickly not looking Remus in the eye. But with his excellent hearing , Remus heard every word.

"Are you mad padfoot! You can't go and kidnap harry! Dumbledores' put him there for a reason! If he just disappears they will think he's dead as well!" Remus pointed out

"I know Remus. I know..I know it sounds insane but my dog instincts are telling me he's not safe and I need to get him back. When have they been wrong before?"

"You've got a point.." Remus muttered

"Will you help me" Sirius pleaded putting on a sickly sweet voice and pulling his puppy dog eyes at Remus.

A few silent second past with Sirius keeping up the puppy eyes until Remus finally gave in;

"Ok.. Ok I'll help you get harry back. Petunia lives at number 4 Privite drive. It's about a half a day walk from here"

Sirius never felt so happy. He turned into padfoot, bounded over to Remus and excitedly licked his face

"Ge'off you stinkin dog" Remus groaned pushing padfoot off himself. Padfoot sat panting and tail wagging staring excitedly at Remus

"I'll still hex you, innocent or not" stated Remus as walked past padfoot ruffling his hair on the way past. " you can stay here tonight and go look for harry tomorrow"

Sirius barked in conformation making Remus chuckle as he went into the kitchen.

Sirius hadn't felt this happy since before James and lily died. Now he had one of his best friends back. And with the thought of having harry back by morning, Sirius curled up in front of the fire and fell into a peaceful sleep, not bothering to change back into human form.


	6. Observations

**A/n sorry for the late upload I had tones of homework! Also I will not be uploading on Fridays as I have school then dance class then I visit my cousins ( I need a little relax time) but there will be an extra chapter on either Saturday or Sunday :)**

Observations- Sirius' pov

Sirius woke the next morning to the sound of Remus clunking around the kitchen. Sirius was never a morning person so was surprised that he was almost instantly wide awake with a huge grin plastered upon his face.

'Today' he thought turning back into human form 'Im getting Harry back'

Almost the instant Sirius had finished getting changed, Remus walked in, levitating a tray behind him. The air filled with the scent of toast, bacon and tea, Sirius' favourite!

" I figured that with you being a supposed dead psychopath, you haven't had much chance to eat over the last few weeks." Remus acknowledge setting the tray on the table and taking a seat. Noticing just how hungry he actually was, Sirius made his way over to the table, stomach rumbling

"Good morning to you too mooney" Sirius replied as he sat down and instantly began to shove food in his mouth. Remus just stared

" Could you at least eat with a knife and fork?" Sighed Remus with a look of over exaggerated disgust on his face

"I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't" he mumbled through mouthfuls of bacon sandwich.

"You disgust me pads" Remus admitted turning his attention back to his food. Sirius swallowed the last of his sandwich and began to plot what would be there next move.

"So I was thinking, seeming you're not an animagus, it will be nearly impossible for you to go near Privite drive unnoticed I will go alone." Explained Sirius. Remus nodded in agreement. "So I'll go as padfoot and sort of observe how the muggles treat harry. If I don't like what I see I'll do whatever I can to get him out of there. If he is loved and...well...cared for...well I don't know what I'll do."

"For once..." Said Remus collecting in the plates "I actually agree with your plan"

"Thanks moon" said Sirius plonking himself on the couch, beginning to pull on his shoes.

"Leave soon mind, before it gets too late" Sirius didn't have to be told twice. He waved goodbye to Remus, turned into padfoot and set out for Privite drive.

Around 3 hours later, padfoot arrived on what he thought was one of the most boring streets in the world. For at least two hours Sirius prowled up and down the street with no luck. He almost given up hope until a low shout filled the air. Sirius made his way to a nearby bush to observe the family in question.

"Petuina!" Shouted the fat man as he tried to wrestle an equally as podgy toddler into the car " get the freak and let's get to the shops"

Sirius was outraged. This was definitely Lily's sister. And the 'freak' must be what they call harry. Sirius was in view of the driveway when petunia emerged from the house with harry in her arms. Sirius' heart dropped. Harry looked deathly pale and even smaller than before. The woman was obviously holding harry too tight as he struggled to get out of her grip. Then... Suddenly there eyes locked.

"Pa'foot!" Squealed harry gleefully struggling to get out his aunts grip "down down pa'foot"

"Shut up and stop wriggling, freak!" The woman spat tightening her grip on the ever failing todler.

Harry refused to stop wriggling despite his constant threats from his aunt.

Sirius managed to keep his cool... Until petunia brought her hand down hard onto Harry's face...


	7. Padfoot

A/N just so ur not disappointed I'll only b uploading Sunday-Thursday because Fridays are my dance/ family time and Saturdays are more family time along with homework. Thank you all for viewing... If u have any ideas for the next few chapters will you plz message me?

Pa'foot - Harry's Pov

Harry had lived at the dursleys for just under a month. That month was the worst month of his life. Harry was hated by the whole household and wanted to go home more than anything, but the way his mama screamed in pain as she crumpled to the and the room flashed emerald green, harry knew she wouldn't come back. The nasty man found them and now harry was hated by everyone. Harry was roughly fed a bottle of stone cold milk when he woke and a stale pice of plain bread for lunch. Harry never got dinner leaving his stomach growing in pain. He tried to tell them by crying out but all he received was a hard whack across the face and a firm telling for how "ungrateful" he was. If harry learnt anything from the dursleys, it was if he cried about anything, the consequences will be ten times worse. So, harry ended up silently sniffling himself to sleep each night feeling more unloved as each second ticked by. Most nights he would lay shivering from the cold of his cupboard. You see freaks like harry don't deserve a bedroom with a nice warm cot, freaks like harry were locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He had a thin mattress (that was that lumpy he debated that sleeping on the floor might be more comfortable) with a thin stinking blanket. He was also freezing and uncomfortable because of his clothing. His nappy would be changed in the morning leaving harry in the same sodden nappy all day and night. Also, the only items of clothing harry now owned was a thin,oversized , scratchy t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms all in which were Dudley's old garments and very thin. When harry finally got to sleep, it seemed moments later that his aunt petunia would be shrieking at him, yanking him from the floor in the cupboard, taken in the kitchen and sat on the cold tile floor with a bottle of stone cold milk thrust into his hands. Once he finished the milk, he was expecting his nappy to be roughly changed and the same clothes put back on, but today was bath day. Harry was carried upstairs, stripped of his only cloths and dumped in bath of cold water. The shock caused harry to cry out but with a stern glare from his aunt he stifled the sound and proceeded to shiver in silence. A bath was a bit of an exaggerated term for what harry went through. No soap was used. Instead, his aunt simply poured the water over his head, rubbing his hair 'clean'. Harry was soon jerked from the bath, carelessly dried with a scratchy towel, had the same cloths pulled over his head and locked in the cupboard. Somehow, harry managed to fall asleep almost instantly and by the time he woke to the call of his uncle, it was mid after noon.

"Petunia! Get the freak" Vernon shouted over the wails of Dudley

"I'm coming Vernon!" Shrieked Patuina as she wrenched his door open and pulled harry out.

As Petunia pulled harry towards the car, harry locked eyes with a large black dog at the end of the street.

" pa'foot!" Harry cried out desperately struggling to get to his uncle padfoot. He was so happy! He was going home. Harry could hear his aunt shrieking at him to stay still but he didn't care. Harry could feel her sharp nails digging into his arms but he didn't care. The only thing that snapped harry back to reality was the sharp pain he felt as his aunts hand connected with his cheek...


	8. Going home

Going home - Sirius pov

The slap cracked through the air like a whip. Sirius fought against every instinct to transform into human form snatch harry and run. Harry started to cry in pain, his cheek reddening from the slap.

" now you listen here you little brat, get in the car or you won't be getting lunch later." Patuina his at harry as he sobbed.

"Pa'foot!" He wailed pointing at the vicious looking dog.

Sirius took this time to walk towards the dursleys. It was know or never. Sirius tried to keep his cool as the image of harry being slapped was replayed in his mind and his anger slowly rose. But Sirius advanced towards his god son.

"Get away you stinking mutt!" petunia spat holding harry in front of her as some sort of shield between her and the vicious looking dog. This tipped Sirius of the edge. But instead of attacking, Sirius did something that he shouldn't have in front of the muggles, but he didn't really care. Sirius turned back into human form right in front of the dursleys.

" pa'foot!" Harry cried with glee practically throwing himself at Sirius. Patuina was so shocked that she loosened her grip on harry sending him rocketing into Sirius' chest. Harry arms locked around his neck with his head snuggled against his shoulder. Sirius squeezed harry so tight that he had to remind himself not to hurt him. As the peculiar two proceeded the hug with the dursleys watching on in shock Sirius noticed that he could feel nearly every one of Harry's ribs.

" who are you and what do you want from us" Vernon asked trying to sound confident but with his voice wavering with fear. Sirius, not letting go of harry looked up to make eye contact with the large man.

"I sir am Sirius black. You would have heard all about me wouldn't you, me being a dead murderer." Said Sirius casually. The dursleys eyes widened in horror

"Wh...what do you want from us?" Asked Vernon again his voice laced with fear once more.

"Well if you would let me finish... I am also a wizard" said Sirius fingering his wand in his pocket. "You would know all about wizards wouldn't you Patuina, your sister being one.."

" how do you know about me and my sister" Patuina snapped looking horrified

" I knew lily and her husband James from school, I was best man at there wedding, something you would know if you bothered to come."Sirius commented shooting a look at petunia. As he did he saw something in her eyes. Was it.. Regret? But as quickly as it came, it disappeared leaving Sirius to work it out himself.

"I am also this little tykes godfather" he continued looking affectionately at harry who, cuddled against Sirius' chest, had fell asleep with heavy breathing. "And as lily and James are dead, I am the legal guardian of harry here."

" why didn't your lot have the brat sent to you in the first place?" Demanded Vernon looking ( if possible) bigger and redder than before)

"I'll let you in on a secret" said Sirius leaning in towards the dursleys and dropping his voice to a whisper " 'my lot' think that I'm the murderer of you sister and my best friend."

Patuina nearly fainted at this comment going as pale as a ghost.

" so I'm going to take harry into my care and two more things before we go" said Sirius pulling out his wand. He took a step closer to the dursleys with his wand in there faces

"If you ever slap a chid like you did to harry back then I will personally see to the matter of you being hexed into next week." He warned trying not to wake harry from his slumber.

"2) I'm going to have to modify you're memories so you don't remember what happened."

Vernon opened his mouth to object but Sirius had already muttered "obliviate" modifying the memories do the three dursleys.

As Sirius turned down the street ready to apperate bak to Remus' flat, harry began to stir and looked up at his godfather

" pa'foot? Go home pwease?" Harry inquired blinking up at Sirius with tear stained eyes that reminded him so much of Lilly through his tiny rounded glasses tht were so muck like James'

" yes pup were going home" replied Sirius kissing the top of his head.


	9. Come with us?

**A/N I am really sorry for the last few chapters as they have been really short with lots of punctuation and grammar mistakes. I'm really bad at spelling as it is but uploading as I'm half asleep just makes it worse. (Side note... I'm from England so if there's any americans reading.. There may be some words that are spelt different anyway or have a completely different meaning to what you use them for).**

Come with us ? -Sirius' pov

Sirius appeared, clutching Harry, in the ally next to Remus' flat. Harry woke and began to cry from the strange feeling of apperation but Sirius shortly calmed him down as they climbed the steps to Remus' front door. When they arrived, harry was giggling as Sirius chuckled at the young boys spence of humour. Sirius wasn't quite sure what harry found so amusing but still chuckled along as he was so happy to have rescued his godson from the mistreatment of the dursleys. Sirius raised his hand to knock the door but before his knuckles made contact, Remus had wrenched the door open.

"Harry!" He sighed in relief as the two made their way into the flat

"Mooney!" Harry exclaimed with joy practically throwing himself into Remus' arms, rapping his own tiny arms around Remus' neck. Remus was taken aback by this sudden burst of affection but quickly relaxed hugging harry and planting a kiss on top of his head. Harry lay his head on Remus' chest as Remus rubbed Harry's back affectionately taking a seat on the couch with harry still curled up on his lap.

"I've missed you pup" murmured Remus into Harry's hair squeezing the child once more.

"Mooney missed Hawwy'?" The young boy asked curiously pulling away looking at Remus' face

"Yeah." Smiled mooney smiling at the boys curiosity "we both have"

Remus gestured towards Sirius who nodded in agreement, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Hawwy miss mama and dada." harry sniffled after a few seconds, dropping the gaze from his guardians and started to play with the buttons on Remus' jacket.

Sirius didn't know how to respond. How was he meant to tell a one-year-old that his mom and dad had been murdered and weren't coming back? He looked at Remus for help. Luckily, Remus being the fabulous man he was, he is new exactly what to say to the poor orphaned boy.

"I know pup" he said standing harry on his lap so he was at eye level "we all do but I'm sorry to say that they won't be coming back so you will be living with uncle padfoot here. Do you understand?"

Harry's tiny sniffle was his only reply. Remus pulled harry back onto his chest and rocked him gently. After a few moments harry spoke up

"Mooney too?" He asked

"What?" Said both Remus and Sirius at the same time trying to figure out what the little boy meant.

"Live wiv' moony too? Hawwy liv' wiv' pa'foot AND mooney?" He repeated looking between his two 'uncles'.

"Eerrr... Um... No... Sorry harry but..." Remus started, but Sirius cut him short after having an idea.

"Yeah. Come live with us at grimmauld place reems'. You're great with harry and he obviously wants you there. How am i supposed to raise a child on my own? And you won't have to live in this one bedroom flat anymore."

"I don't know... " debated Remus thinking about the offer. Sirius knew what his excuse would be.

"But what about.. You know.. My fury little problem?" He asked, blushing slightly, obviously insecure about this 'secret' of his.

"Mooney, you will be no harm to harry or me any other time of the month. There's a huge basement that runs all under black manor that we can turn into a 'wolf-cave' for you on full moons. We can lock you in there until your safe to be with again." Sirius argued hoping that Remus would agree so he would have help with harry.

"I'm not sure.." Stated Remus

"Please moons'?" Begged Sirius, turning on his puppy eyes

"Pwease moons?" Harry chorused causing the two men to laugh and harry to grin toothlessly.

"Okay..okay..!" Remus surrendered rolling his eyes.

Sirius jumped up, cheering, grabbing harry as he went. Harry laughed hysterically as Sirius swung him around the room still cheering. The two finally collapsed onto the sofa in a breathless heap. With harry still giggling, Sirius said between breaths;

"you won't regret this Remus."

"I've got a felling I might" said Remus eyeing up the pair, still smirking "right I'm going to pack up my bags then make us some lunch. What do you want to eat harry?

"Ummm..." Said the boy thinking what he could possible want

"Say 'pasta'." Whispered Sirius into Harry's ear with his mouth watering with the thought of Remus' signature pasta dish

"Pasta!" Harry agreed clapping his hands together

"I'll see what I can do." Said Remus turning to go into the kitchen

Sirius spent the next 20 minuets playing with harry. They had a game of hide and seek until harry spotted Remus' broom and demanded a go. Sirius let him ride it after he put a few spells on it to make sure it went slow and only risen so high that Harry's toes brushed the floor.

"Sirius can you come here please?" Called Remus from the kitchen

"Yeah one second" he shouted back, taking harry off the broomstick and transfiguring a few pieces of parchment into toys for harry " coming!"

As sirius entered the kitchen, he was greeted with the smell of pasta, pumpkin juice and of course chocolate.

"What did you want?' Asked Sirius walking up to Remus

"Have you noticed how thin harry is?" Remus inquired dishing out three plates of pasta

"Yeah... Them horrid muggles were treating him like an animal." Sirius replied suddenly regretting his words

"What do you mean?" Remus asked pouring three glasses of ice cold pumpkin juice.

" I weren't going to tell you this, but when I went to get harry, well his relatives called him 'freak' and I saw his aunt slap him when he wouldn't keep still."Sirius told Remus

Remus' eyes widened in horror ; "They what! That poor boy!"

"I know.." Not wanting to discuss the topic further, Sirius stated

"Right let's eat lunch then we can get back to grimauld place. But I have to say, were gonna' need to get harry a load of things. He will be ok for tonight but first thing tomorrow we are gonna need to go shopping"

After the three ate so much they couldn't hold another bite, and Remus had packed his belongings, the odd trio made there way onto the street and apperated to there new family home.

**A/n btw there may not be a chapter tomorrow as I think I may have to run cross country in PE tomorrow and may or may not die from exhaustion.**


	10. The daily prophet

**A/N- so it turns out I didn't die from exhaustion so here's your chapter. Btw just to apologise in advance, this chapter will be one of shortest and not very interesting as it's 1) to fill a gap that I didn't realise there was in the plot I had in mind and 2) even though I didn't die, I'm still very tired. Thanks :) ps... Would anyone want a chapter on Remus' pov? Ps.2 - grimauld place isn't the dark and dirty house it's described to be in the books as it hasn't been abandoned for 13 years... In this story, it was left for a few weeks while Sirius tried to find harry.**

The daily prophet- Sirius pov

As the peculiar trio appeared with a 'pop' on the door step of number 12 grimauld place, the youngest of the three began to wail once again at the strange sensation of apperation.

"Hush puppy." Sirius whispered soothingly letting himself and the others into the house, "you get used to it eventually."

Remus,who went slightly green , shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

"I still hate it." Remus admitted entering the house and closing the door behind him. "Can we just take the knight bus next time?"

Placing harry on the floor in the living room, Sirius turned to face Remus and gave him a look that asked 'are you actually stupid'

"Yes of course Remus" Sirius drawled with sarcasm dripping from every word. "We can just stroll onto the knight bus because the whole wizarding world obviously doesn't think I'm dead and they won't even recognised the famous harry potter "

"Merlin's beard padfoot! I was only asking!" he stated, dumping his bags on the sofa and taking a seat on the floor with Harry.

"And I was only stating the obvious." Sirius shot back.

Remus began to chuckle earning a confused look from Sirius

"What!?" Sirius demanded, feeling slightly stupid that he wasn't understanding what was so funny.

"Look at us!" Remus exclaimed with a large grin on his face, "we've been living together for 2 minuets and were already fighting like an old married couple!"

"Don't flatter yourself mooney, Im obviously more fabulous than you therefore I don't see why you think you would be fit to marry me." Sirius joked plopping himself on the floor next to Remus and harry.

"Shut it padfoot you stinkin' mutt." Remus jeered playfully

"Yeah... Shu' it pa'foot' you...stinkin' mutt!" Harry mimicked poking a chubby finger at his godfather.

A moment of silence passed as the oldest two exchanged glances before the burst into a fit of hysteric laughter. Sirius was flat on his back, clutching his stomach as he laughed in his barking-like fashion, as Remus through his head back struggling to catch his breath. Meanwhile, harry sat, clapping his tiny hands and giggling at his guardians. A good 5 minutes passed before they all managed to catch their breath and compose themselves. Just then, a large tawny swooped through the open window, dropping a paper into Sirius lap. It was the daily prophet. Sirius unraveled the paper and read the large bold letters on the front page. It read; 'HARRY POTTER; the boy who lived, has died...'


	11. AN

A/N it's just getting too hard to update every night so I'm just going to update when I can. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but yeah I'm gonna try to write them over a course of around 2 days so you will have around 2-3 chapters a week (cause I won't be able to upload on Fridays or Saturdays anyway). Also thank you to everyone who favourited, followed or even just reads my story, I honestly wasn't expecting this much interest.:)


	12. What now?

**A/N -ummm hello... I know...I'm a horrible human! I really have no explanation for the extremely slow uploads and I hate myself for it! This even isn't a remotely interesting or long chapter to make up for my laziness! I'M SORRY :(**

What now?- Sirius' pov

Sirius just stared at the paper. He didn't know what to think. Was it good that the wizarding world believed them both to be dead? But that just meant he would have to be extra careful whenever he went outside. If anybody was to see the 'deceased' yet famous harry potter with his equally dead godfather in diagonally...well let's just say it wouldn't go down well in the ministry.

"Hello... Earth to Sirius! Oi!" Shouted Remus, clapping his hands in his face. Sirius quickly snapped out of his mental debate and looked up at him.

"What?" Asked Sirius with a blank expression, his mind swimming with all the possible outcomes of this news.

"What does it say? Remus gesturing at the paper still in Sirius' hands

"See for yourself" Sirius stated growing the paper into Remus' lap, getting to his feet and picking up a now yawning harry.

Cradling the child, Sirius watched as Remus' eyes widened in what Sirius presumed was either shock or amusement. Sirius wasn't sure why but he felt a great sense of pride in the fact he and Remus both successfully tricked half the world. Maybe it was the old marauder shining through.

"Well.." Smirked Sirius "what do they think happened?"

"Well they think it was a horrid side effect from when he-wh..."

"His name is Voldemort mooney" Sirius snapped.

He didn't mean to sound so harsh but ever since Voldemort had murdered his best friends he couldn't help but feel angered when people feared to speak his name. '_Fear of the name only increases fear in the thing it self' _

"Sorry" he mumbled sending an apologetic look at his friend.

Remus sighed with an understanding look on his face but carried on; "Like I was saying, they think it was a nasty side effect from when..v..Voldemort tried to.. Ya' know.. Kill him"

"Seems reasonable" Sirius thought out loud. Remus nodded in agreement.

They stood there for at least five minuets in complete silence just contemplating how to take the news.

"When's the next full moon? Sirius blurted out wanting to break the silence.

"What's that got to do with the price of cheese?" Remus inquired looking up from the paper.

"What!?"

"It means; 'what's that got to do with the conversation'...a muggle saying"

"Oh." Said Sirius wondering where his friend picked up all these muggle sayings.

"Anyway it's two weeks tomorrow I think" said Remus joining his gaze to Sirius'.

Sirius could sense the embarrassment in Remus' voice. Remus always thought that his 'fury little problem' made him a dangerous monster...even when it wasn't a full moon.

"Why?" Asked Remus "I won't stay here if that's what you're suggesting"

"Are you mad moon's! Of course you're stayin' here!" Sirius chuckled shaking his head, "I just need to know when to get the den ready for"

"Oh.. Thanks" smiled Remus. He may not show it, but Sirius knew that Remus liked it when people just dismissed his fury little problem and found a way around things. "Do you want to go to diagonally tomorrow?"

"And how exactly, do you suggest we do that?" Asked Sirius, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You, padfoot, may be completely stupid, but I however know how to do a simple glamour charm we learnt in third year, allowing us to shop without being seen." Stated Remus like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh.." Was all Sirius could say

"Oh indeed" Remus chuckled getting to his feet "but in the mean time, let's get this tyke to bed"

Sirius didn't even realise that Harry had fell asleep on his chest, snoring softly.

"Yeah" said Sirius planting a kiss on Harry's hair "you can take your old room on the next floor up, harry can stay with me tonight, until we can sort him out a nursery at least."

"Ok,thanks again padfoot" yawed Remus grabbing his bags and making his way up the stairs to his large room on the next floor. "Night'!"

"Goodnight moony!" Sirius called down the corridor as he followed Remus up the stairs.

Once he was in his room Sirius placed harry onto his large Gryfindor coloured bed and quickly got changed. He don't bother waking harry to get him changed as he had a clean nappy and relatively comfy cloths on. Sirius decided he would bath harry tomorrow as he had noticed that he looked (and smelt) quite grubby.

With that Sirius hopped into bed next to harry and he too drifted off to sleep...


End file.
